Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 46: True Colors
by 1942
Summary: After freeing the ink-like demon Mr. Ink, who used to be a colorful elf, The Lightning sends Mr. Ink to steal the Earth and it's inhabitants' color!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 46: True Colors

Episode 46

"True Colors"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

Jib's Shack House , Eridu - December 25, 5000 B.C. 11:55 AM

At Eridu, during a bright and sunny day, at a boy named Jib's shack house, who is barefoot, has wavy medium blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a pale blue cloth over his gentials, sitting along with his friends, a slightly obese barefoot boy with short brown hair and only one tooth wearing a pale brown cloth over his genitals, a barefoot boy with messy brown hair wearing a pale light blue cloth over his genitals, a barefoot ginger girl with medium orange hair and curly pigtails wearing an aqua green Eridu children's robe, a barefoot brunette girl with medium light brown hair, pigtails and freckles wearing a yellow Eridu children's robe, a barefoot tall-headed boy with wavy medium brown hair and a missing front tooth wearing a pale light brown cloth over his genitals and a barefoot blonde girl with medium bangs wearing a pink Eridu children's robe, who are all offscreen, watching Rainbow The Elf, who is offscreen as well, preparing to sing one of his most famous songs. **"LA-LLAA-LLLAAA! HELLO, KIDS!"** Rainbow, who looks like Bendy from Bendy And The Ink Machine, but has green skin, red pinty hair, a dark blue bow tie, blackish-blue cartoon gloves with light orange wrists and a yellow jumpsuit covering the rest of his body, started to sing with his arms spread as the screen zooms out of him until the scene cuts to Jib, the Slightly Obese Barefoot Boy With Short Brown Hair And Only One Tooth Wearing A Pale Brown Cloth Over His Genitals, A Barefoot Boy With Messy Brown Hair Wearing A Pale Light Blue Cloth Over His Genitals, A Barefoot Ginger Girl With Medium Orange Hair And Curly Pigtails Wearing An Aqua Green Eridu Children's Robe, A Barefoot Brunette Girl With Medium Light Brown Hair, Pigtails And freckles wearing a yellow Eridu children's robe, A Barefoot Tall-Headed Boy With Wavy Medium Brown Hair And A Missing Front tooth Wearing Pale Light Brown Cloth Over His Genitals and the Barefoot Blonde Girl With Medium Bangs Wearing A Pink Eridu Children's Robe cheering for him. **"I AM RAINBOW THE COLORFUL ELF!"** Rainbow sang with his arms spread as the screen zooms out of his happy face. **"YOU CAN KEEP ON LOOKING!"** Rainbow sang as he gets into a forward hand walk pose. **"YOU'LL NEVER SEE A FROWN!"** Rainbow sang as a close up of his happy, forward upside down face is shown, then heads over to Jib. **"AND NOW I'll DUB YOU EMPEROR WITH A CROWN!"** Rainbow sang as he points at Jib with his right index finger until crowning the latter with a wooden Eridu crown he took out from his jumpsuit, making Jib blush as he puts his right hand on his right cheek after Rainbow leaves the screen. **"LOOK AT ALL MY COLORS! DON'T THEY MAKE SMILE!?"** Rainbow sang as the screen moves up to show Rainbow pointing at his smiling mouth with both index fingers. **"LISTEN TO MY SINGING!"** Rainbow sang as he points at his singing mouth with his right index finger while putting his left hand on his left hip. **"IT CAN LAST FOR A WHILE!"** Rainbow sang with his right hand on his right hip as he lifts up his left index finger while raising his right eye. **"ALL MY STRIPES AND SPOTS ARE THE BRAND NEW STYLE!"** Rainbow finished singing as he points at Jib's smiling parents with hands, who are wearing Eridu sandals and Eridu clothing that matches Rainbow's colors, with the father having buzz-cut pale brown hair and puffy beard while the mother has medium black hair and medium bangs, they this made Jim, the Slightly Obese Barefoot Boy With Short Brown Hair And Only One Tooth Wearing A Pale Brown Cloth Over His Genitals, A Barefoot Boy With Messy Brown Hair Wearing A Pale Light Blue Cloth Over His Genitals, A Barefoot Ginger Girl With Medium Orange Hair And Curly Pigtails Wearing An Aqua Green Eridu Children's Robe, A Barefoot Brunette Girl With Medium Light Brown Hair, Pigtails And freckles wearing a yellow Eridu children's robe, A Barefoot Tall-Headed Boy With Wavy Medium Brown Hair And A Missing Front tooth Wearing Pale Light Brown Cloth Over His Genitals and the Barefoot Blonde Girl With Medium Bangs Wearing A Pink Eridu Children's Robe cheer even louder, but now an offscreen Rainbow drops on his knees and feels sad that he has to leave and go back home, where he lives all by himself, feeling lonely 24/7 unless he goes to see other good people. _"Today, we've had our fun..."_ Rainbow sang sadly as he holds an even more sad Jib's right hand, his parents and friends felt his pain as well. _"And my time, is almost done..."_ Rainbow sang sadly as he takes his left hand off Jib's right hand, turns away from him and covers his eyes with his left hand in sadness, then he starts to feel happy again. "So goodbye... **GOODBYE! GOODBYE! GOODBYE! GOODBYE! GOODBYE! GOODBYE!"** Rainbow sang as he happily waves goodbye to the children and parents with his right hand while leaving the house shack via goofingly walking backwards. **"GOOOOOOOOOOO-!"** Rainbow was about to finish singing as he lifts his left foot and holds his hands together while closing his eyes as the screen zooms in on him until a mysterious flash of rainbows teleports him to an unknown location, to which the unworrignly children and parents assume only that the colorful elf teleported back home.

The Eridu Ink Pits, Eridu - December 25, 5000 B.C. 11:56 AM

At the Eridu Ink Pits, on a fifty foot tall cliff next to it, Rainbow is waking up from being knocked out by that mysterious flash of rainbows teleported him here as he gets up dizzy halfway while putting his right hand on his head. "Uhhhhuhhh...Where the heck am I...?" Rainbow asked wearily as he notices a tall dark figure standing right in front of him with its hands behind its back , it was The Lightning! "Who-Who are you...?" Rainbow asked as he regains consuinces and notices The Lightning summoning his Lightning Scepter in his right hand with high-pitched Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, terrifying Rainbow as he backs away fear after gasping in horror. "Oh, just a nameless demon who is going to reeducate you in the ways of evil!" The Lightning answered dishonestly as he sadistically pats his Lightning Scepter on his right hand while holding it in his left claw, then creepily struts towards the poor colorful elf, the latter of whom starts to back away in great fear. **"STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, MONSTER!"** Rainbow cried as he falls off the cliff backwards and falls into the pit of ink as he screams in pure agony, all while his colors are stripped away and fills the pit. Afterwards, The Lightning opens a vial of The Lightning Formula into the color covered Eridu Ink Pits, giving birth to the silent, ink-like demon Mr. Ink! All while his right hand emerges from the pit! Once he got out of the pit, he looks just like Bendy from Bendy And The Ink Machine, but has The Lightning insignia on his chest. After all that, Mr. Ink bows before The Lightning, the latter of whom starts to laugh crazilly.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - March 26, 1999 8:57 AM/The Lightning Wing - March 26, 1999 8:57 AM

After Mr. Ink's orgin, the episode cuts to modern day 1999, where The Lightning Wing flies to the right until the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bridge, where The Lightning is about to summon Mr. Ink through The Lightning Book that he already got from The Lightning Wing Secret Library. "Odio habens daemonium color ex nigro et albo, ut eaque tua percuties eam revertetur! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning summoned as Mr. Ink appears before his eyes via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. But afterwards Mr. Ink looks on in confusion that the world still has color. "Mr. Ink, your mission is to go down Earth and steal its color and its inhabietns' colors, starting with Amestris!" The Lightning yelled as Mr. Ink nods and lightning teleports down to Amestris with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to steal its color and everyone's color.

Central City Main Street, Central City, Amestris – March 26, 1999 8:57 AM/Earth - March 26, 1999 8:57 AM

At Central City Main Street, Mr. Ink lightning teleports in the middle of the street with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, but once there, a 1984 tanker truck containing bleach sees him and spins out of control until finally tipping over, spilling the bleach all over the ground after the top of its container explodes, though the truck driver, who is a barrel-chested man with short brown hair and a large stubble wearing a red trucker hat, a Scottish plaid t-shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, gray socks and a brown belt with an ovular yellow buckle between it, manages to crawl out his minorly destroyed bleach truck, though he gets bleach all over his clothes and notices Mr. Ink looking the opposite direction while the trucker gets up, with only the back of the demon's body being shown. "Hey buddy! Hey buddy! Are you okay, buddy!?" The Barrel-Chested Truck Driver With Short Brown Hair And Large Stubble Wearing A Red Trucker Hat, A Scottish Plaid T-Shirt, Blue Pants, Brown Shoes, Gray Socks And A Brown Belt With An Ovular Yellow Buckle Between It asked worringly as he waves his right hand to get Mr. Ink's attention, which worked via the latter turned around. But once Mr. Ink saw the Barrel-Chested Truck Driver With Short Brown Hair And Large Stubble Wearing A Red Trucker Hat, A Scottish Plaid T-Shirt, Blue Pants, Brown Shoes, Gray Socks And A Brown Belt With An Ovular Yellow Buckle Between, he is furiously repulsed by his colors as he covers his face with his arms until popping right in front of the trucker and drains him of both his life and color simply by touching him, making the latter choke in agonizing pain until his life and colors were completely drained. And just by stomping his right foot on the ground, the entire planet Earth's color and everyone's color and life is instantly drained while he grins wickedly as a black and white wave covers the entire planet, all except for a small part of Amestris.

Central City Main Street, Central City, Amestris – March 26, 1999 9:04 AM

In another part of Central City Main Street, which still has color, a 1990 school bus is headed to the Resembool Preschool, where an offscreen Trisha Jr. is singing a song about colors. "La, la-la, la-la-la-la-la, la-la!" Trisha Jr. started to sing offscreen as the bus continues to drive, then the scene cuts to the male, slender bus driver, who has short dark brown hair wearing a blue and light blue school bus driver's uniform, bus driver's uniform hat, gray socks and dark brown shoes is happily driving all the preschoolers to school while the latters, including an eager girl with long brown hair with bangs and a ponytail wearing a pink t-shirt, blue pants, white socks and pink sneakers, a bored platinum blonde boy with buzz-cut hair wearing a tan t-shirt, blue pants, white socks and light blue sneakers sitting next to her on the left front seat of the bus, a secretive boy with medium dark brown hair covering his eyes wearing a white t-shirt, blue pants, white socks and black sneakers, his silly younger brother with buck teeth, messy medium brown hair wearing a red t-shirt with a white stripe in the middle, short brown pants, white socks and red pants sitting next to him on the second left seat of the bus, a nerdy barrel-chested boy with short, wavy but organized black hair and minor freckles wearing a pale yellow t-shirt, blue pants, big nerdy glasses, white socks and brown shoes, a formal ginger girl with medium orange hair and curly pigtails wearing a yellow blouse, a white skirt, white socks and yellow high heels sitting next to her on the third left seat of the bus, a playfully arrogant Filipino boy with medium, curly black hair, minor freckles and a buck front tooth wearing a purplish-pink cap backwards, a pale purple t-shirt, blue pants, white socks and black sneakers, a relaxed pale blonde boy with minorly messy pale blonde hair and his eyes closed wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue pants, white sneakers and brown sneakers sitting next to him on the fourth left seat of the bus, a blonde, semi-relaxed boy with his eyes closed halfway wearing a brown cap over his buzz-cut blonde hair wearing a pale brown jacket over his red t-shirt, blue pants, white socks and dark black sneakers and a playfully sleeping blonde boy with short, wavy but organized blonde hair and his arms crossed wearing light purple sweater, blue pants, white socks and dark brown sneakers sitting next to him on the fifth left seat of the bus. "First you take the pink! And then some blue! And then the green!" Trisha Jr., who is sitting in the left back seat of the bus, in her normal clothes, sang as the screen moves to the left to show Trisha Jr. drawing a picture with her pink, green and blue crayons in her right hands that she got out of her Crayola crayon box after pulling it out of her Barbie backpack, which is next to her and the left back seat's window, as well as Jennifer and Maes sitting next to her, the first admiring her best friend's drawing while the second is annoyed by his younger sister's singing, then angrily turns away, crosses his arms and pouts, with Mahasa and Martin sitting in the right back seat of the bus, who are also turning away from Trisha Jr. while crossing their arms and pouting. "Coloring! Coloring! Coloring!" Trisha Jr. sang as she continues to draw her picture. "Get another color! Doo-Dit-Doo!" Trisha Jr. finished singing as she pulls out a blue crayon from her crayon box with her right hand and happily finished her drawing after putting the blue crayon back into her crayon box with her right hand. "Look! I drew us!" Trisha Jr. squealed as she shows her drawing to Jennifer, Maes, Mahasa and Martin, which is typical toddler happy stick figures of them holding hands, with Trisha Jr. as a light pink typical toddler happy stick figure, Jennifer as a light yellow typical toddler happy stick figure, Mahasa as a light blue typical toddler happy stick figure and Martin as a light green typical toddler happy stick figure. "Mhm!" Jennifer replied as she smiles at Trisha Jr.'s drawing until the screen moves to the left to show Maes' disgusted face, still crossing his arms while doing it. "Bus driver! Are we there yet!?" Maes asked loudly in impatience as the screen zooms out of him to show the happy bus driver about to answer his question. "Just one more stoplight and it's education for a-" The Male Slender Bus Driver With Short Dark Brown Hair Wearing A Blue And Light Blue School Bus Driver's Uniform, Bus Driver's Uniform Hat, Gray Socks And Dark Brown Shoes was about to answer until he frightfully noticed that the upcoming traffic light and area were already turned black and white by Mr. Ink, making him scream in great fear as the scene cuts to his left foot slamming the bus' breaks, but when a frightened, slightly overweight eighty year old lady with parted white hair and a round ponytail held by a sowing pin wearing a sleeveless orange blouse, orange skirt, big glasses, brown leggings high heels in her dark pink 1953 Volksagen Bettle stopped in the middle of the intersection after gasping in greater fear, the two vehicles were about to crash into each other. But just when the 1990 school bus and the Frightened, Sightly Overweight Eighty Year Old Lady With Parted White Hair And A Round Ponytail Held By A Sowing Pin Wearing A Sleeveless Orange Blouse, Orange Skirt, Big Glasses, Brown Leggings And Black High Heels' dark pink 1953 Volkswagen Beetle were about to crash into each other and result in all their deaths, an unseen force of heroic strength stops them both by lifting them up, it was our adult heroes! With Edward, in his red jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, in their state military uniforms lifting the school bus with their hands from underneath while Winry, who is carrying Rosie in a baby carrier attached to her breasts, and a transformed Trisha lift the old lady's car with their hands from underneath, making the Male Slender Bus Driver With Short Dark Brown Hair Wearing A Blue And Light Blue School Bus Driver's Uniform, Bus Driver's Uniform Hat, Gray Socks And Dark Brown Shoes, Eager Girl With Long Brown Hair With Bangs And A Ponytail Wearing A Pink T-Shirt, Blue Pants, White Socks And Pink Sneakers, the Bored Platinum Blonde Boy With Buzz-Cut Hair wearing a Tan T-Shirt, Blue Pants, White Socks And Light Blue Sneakers Sitting Next To Her On The Left Front Seat Of The Bus, Secretive Boy With Medium Dark Brown Hair Covering His Eyes Wearing A White T-Shirt, Blue Pants, White Socks And Black Sneakers, His Silly Younger Brother With Buck Teeth, Messy Medium Brown Hair Wearing A Red T-Shirt With A White Stripe In The Middle, Short Brown Pants, White Socks And Red Pants Sitting Next To Him On The Second Left Seat Of The Bus, Nerdy Barrel-Chested Boy With Short, Wavy But Organized black hair and minor freckles wearing a pale yellow t-shirt, blue pants, big nerdy glasses, White Socks And Brown Shoes, A Formal Ginger Girl With Medium Orange Hair And Curly Pigtails Wearing A Yellow blouse, A White Skirt, White Socks And Yellow High Heels Sitting Next To Her On The Third Left Seat Of The bus, Playfully Arrogant Filipino Boy With Medium, Curly Black Hair, Minor Freckles And A Buck Front Tooth Wearing A Purplish-Pink Cap Backwards, A Pale Purple T-Shirt, Blue Pants, White Socks And Black Sneakers, Relaxed Pale Blonde Boy With Minorly Messy Pale Blonde Hair And His Eyes Closed Wearing A Yellow T-Shirt, Blue Pants, White Sneakers And Brown Sneakers Sitting Next To Him On The Fourth Left Seat Of The Bus, Blonde, Semi-Relaxed Boy With His Eyes closed Halfway Wearing A Brown Cap Over His Buzz-Cut Blonde Hair Wearing A Pale Brown Jacket Over His Red T-Shirt, Blue Pants, White Socks And Dark Black Sneakers And A Playfully Sleeping Blonde Boy With Short, Wavy But Organized Blonde Hair And His Arms Crossed Wearing Light Purple Sweater, Blue Pants, White Socks And Dark Brown Sneakers Sitting Next To Him On The Fifth Left Seat Of The Bus and the Sightly Overweight Eighty Year Old Lady With Parted White Hair And A Round Ponytail Held By A Sowing Pin Wearing A Sleeveless Orange Blouse, Orange Skirt, Big Glasses, White Socks And Black High Heels cheer for them, then Edward, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria put down the 1990 school bus down, which prompted the Male Slender Bus Driver With Short Dark Brown Hair Wearing A Blue And Light Blue School Bus Driver's Uniform, Bus Driver's Uniform Hat, Gray Socks And Dark Brown Shoes to drive the preschoolers to school, except for Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin, who earned the day off for their parents immediate rescue via they exit the bus through its front door before the bus left. Then Winry and a transformed Trisha put down the 1953 dark pink Volkswagen down, which prompted the the Sightly Overweight Eighty Year Old Lady With Parted White Hair And A Round Ponytail Held By A Sowing Pin Wearing A Sleeveless Orange Blouse, Orange Skirt, Big Glasses, Brown Leggings And Black High Heels drive off in relief. After that, our heroes join in for a group hug, but when Trisha Jr. eyes pop open, she is absolutely horrified to see that the entire area is black and white, which shocked Edward, Winry, Maes, Rosie, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin as well, making Rosie cry violently. **"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE COLOR!?"** Trisha Jr. asked loudly as the screen zooms out of her to show the entire, colorless area. "This door should be green!" Trisha Jr. yelled as she dashes to the former green door of a condo building and rapidly colors it green with her green crayon. "That flower should be yellow!" Trisha Jr. yelled as she dashes to a formerly yellow flower planted on a garden row pot belonging to the Main Street Cafe and rapidly colors it yellow with her yellow crayon. "The bricks should be red!" Trisha Jr. yelled as she dashes to a formerly red brick wall that's on the left side of an apartment building and rapidly colors it red with her red crayon. **"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"** Trisha Jr. asked loudly with her arms spread. "This _IS_ very peculiar." Edward replied as he scratches his chin with his left hand. "Maes, what do you think?" Edward asked as he shrugs his shoulders and looks at Maes, the latter of whom is crossing his arms with uncare for the situation while looking away. "Whatever!" Maes replied rudely. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATEVER!?"** Trisha Jr. snapped as she gets in Maes' face. "We can't live in a world without color!" Trisha sneered with her arms spread slightly higher. "Mother Nature has **BIG** , **BIG** plans with color and it just can't be taken away!" Trisha Jr. hissed as she looks in the air with her arms spread high until glaring at her older brother. "Not to mention all the safety reasons!" Trisha Jr. added as she points at a nearby, formerly red fire hydrant with both hands, then Rainbow The Clown from The Powerpuff Girls, in his toy-sized clown rainbow-covered car, parks right next to the fire hydrant Trisha Jr. was pointing at, which is illegal, but the clown didn't notice it due to Mr. Ink's color theft, this enraged Trisha Jr. even more. **"ARGH! YOU CAN'T PARK NEXT TO A FIRE HYDRANT!"** Trisha Jr. screamed as she picks up the toy-sized clown car with her left hand. **"I DIDN'T KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"** Rainbow cried as Trisha Jr. furiously throws him and his toy-sized rainbow-covered clown car into the horizon, shocking Edward, Winry, Maes, Rosie, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin even more. **"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! START COLORING!"** Trisha Jr. roared as she colors the fire hydrant red with her red crayon, then frantically takes off to restore the rest of the world's color by herself, which is impossible, calmly outraging our other heroes. "Trisha has gone cuckoo." Maes muttered. "She's right though." Edward replied as he shrugs his shoulders. "Winry, Maes, Mahasa, Jennifer, Martin, you go after Trisha, the others and I will try to find clues to whoever is stealing the world's color!" Edward informed as Winry, Maes, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin nodded and go after Trisha Jr. while Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria spread out to find clues to Mr. Ink's location.

The Central City Entertainment District, Central City, Amestris – March 26, 1999 9:06 AM

At the Central City Entertainment District, Mr. Ink, who is snarling evilly, is draining the color and life out of an obese woman with long orange curly hair wearing a yellow blouse with purple polka-dots, purple pants and yellow high heels covering her bare feet by touching her breasts, making her scream in agonizing pain until her life and colors were completely drained. After draining the life and colors of the Obese Woman With Long Orange Curly Hair Wearing A Yellow Blouse With Purple Polka-Dots, Purple Pants And Yellow High Heels Covering Her Bare Feet, Mr. Ink, grinning evilly, drains the life and color out of a bald, male bulky construction worker with a thinner stubble wearing a yellow construction worker's hat, a white t-shirt, blue pants, a light brown construction worker's utility belt, white socks and brown construction worker boots, who is using a purple and gray jackhammer to tear up the street on a street closure, with three pink traffic cones surrounding the street closure and a light gray diamond-shaped construction sign that says "MEN WORKING" in a black font, by bouncing across in front of him, almost like in rhythm with the jackhammer, though apparently the colorless and lifeless construction worker is still tearing up the street with his jackhammer on a street closure, though he is turned silenced by the demon. After draining the life and colors of the Bald, Male Bulky Construction Worker With A Thinner Stubble Wearing A Yellow Construction Worker's Hat, A White T-Shirt, Blue Pants, A Light Brown Construction Worker's Utility Belt, White Socks And Brown Construction Worker Boots, Mr. Ink, with a cute but wicked look on his face, drains the life and color of a yellow alley cat with green eyes and a brown guard dog with red eyes and pointy fur that are fighting each other by touching their backs, giving them stunned and painful faces, though apparently the colorless and lifeless yellow alley cat and brown alley dog still fight each other, though they are turned silenced by the demon. After draining the life and colors of the Yellow Alley Cat With Green Eyes and the Brown Guard Dog With Pointy Fur, Mr. Ink drains the life and colors of a crying, eleven month year old baby girl with only one baby tooth wearing purple and yellow baby clothes in her pink buggy carried by his mother, a young, sexy woman with long brown hair and bangs wearing a light blue headband, a lime green dress and white high heels covering her bare feet by pervertdly touching the mother's butt, though apparently the baby continues to cry, though she is turned silenced by the demon, the latter of whom dashes to his next victim with a devious smile. After draining the life and colors of the Crying, Eleven Month Year Old Baby Girl With Only One Baby Tooth Wearing Purple And Yellow Baby Clothes In Her Pink Buggy and her Sexy Mother With Long Brown Hair And Bangs Wearing A Light Blue Headband, A Lime Green Dress And White High Heels Covering Her Bare Feet, Mr. Ink, hissing evilly, drains the color and life out of four smiling, black break dancers that are break dancing to rap music on their medium-sized, blue and gray boombox, the one on the pad that is on the ground doing a sexual insult pose, wears a tall red rapper hat covering his eyes, red pants, a red and yellow shirt, black socks and red and white-striped sneakers, the one that is crossing his arms is wearing a light blue cap backwards covering his eyes, a light green shirt, blue pants, dark blue socks, white sneakers and earrings, the one pointing at the boombox with his left index finger is wearing orange sunglasses, a purple top hat, purple pants, a purple shirt, white socks and white sneakers and the one doing a rap peace sign behind the boombox is wearing is wearing a pink cap backwards covering his eyes, an orange jacket over his pale pink sleeveless top, a gold rapper necklace, blue pants, light green socks and orange and white sneakers by touching them simultaneously, turning their smiles into sad faces, though apparently, their boombox is still on, but plays no music due to being silenced by the demon. After draining the life and colors of the black break-dancers, Mr. Ink, sneering evilly, drains the colors of a banner of the 1999 romance movie Message In A Bottle on a bus stop. After draining color out of the Message In The Bottle Banner On A Bus Stop, Mr. Ink, growling evilly, drains the life and colors of a semi-bald, obese man with brown hair, a bushy, brown mustache and hairy arms wearing brown and light green trench hat, a white apron, a pink t-shirt, blue pants, gray socks and brown shoes and his 1980 Ma & Pops food truck, which has orange polka-dots and red harts on it by touching them simultaneously, then Mr. Ink hears something large heading his way, the State Military! **"STOP, OR WE'LL SHOOT!"** An Irish State Military Officer commanded offscreen as Mr. Ink turns around and sees three Amestrian tanks coming his way, with the Irish State Military Officer, who has short, curly orange hair and wearing his hat and uniform, the Bald State Military Officer Wearing His Hat And Uniform and the State Military Officer With Black Hair And A Thin Moustache, who are holding their pistols in both hands, lead the assault against the color-draining demon, as well as the unseen, three other state military officers piloting the three Amestrian tanks. But rather than running away, Mr. Ink, smirking evilly, puts his hands on the ground and drains the life and color out of the Irish State Military Officer With Short, Curly Orange Hair And Wearing His Hat And Uniform, The Bald State Military Officer Wearing His Hat And Uniform and the State Military Officer With Black Hair And A Thin Moustache, and the Unseen, Three Other State Military Officers Piloting The Three Amestrian Tanks, making them gasp in agonizing pain until their life and colors were completely drained, as well as the rest of Amestris, turning the entire Earth black and white, making Mr. Ink grin wickedly with pointy teeth.

After Mr. Ink's color-draining rampage, Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria finally found clues to Mr. Ink's location, which is them seeing and hearing everything Mr. Ink has done, creeping them out beyond comprehension. "These clues are disturbing." Edward said as he looks around at everything Mr. Ink did, then Roy hears birds chirping. "Edward, look!" Roy called as he points at a nest of three chirping bluebirds perched on the branch of a tree, which still has color and sound, with his right index finger. Then the screen zooms out of the birds to show a displeased Mr. Ink stomping his left foot on the ground, draining the life and color of the Three Chirping Bluebirds Nested On The Branch Of A Tree, causing them to squeal in agonizing pain until their life and colors were completely drained, as well as their nest and the tree, truly turning the entire Earth black and white, making Mr. Ink grin wickedly with pointy teeth and foams of acid ink coming out of his mouth, enraging and outraging our heroes. **"SO!"** Edward shouted as the screen zooms out of a shocked Mr. Ink to show the upper back of an infuriated Edward, transformed Alphonse, transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria bodies. "You like to make things black and white, huh!?" Edward hissed as he, a transformed Alphonse and a transformed Trisha get into their fighting postures. "Well, how would you like to be black and blue!?" Roy growled as he, Riza, Jean and Maria get into their fighting postures, then Winry, who is carrying an upset Rosie, Maes, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin enter the scene to tell our other heroes that they couldn't find Trisha Jr. anywhere. "Edward! I can't find Trisha! I've looked **EVERYWHERE!"** Winry called as she and our child heroes head over to him and the others. This gave Mr. Ink the chance to use his ink tentacles to grab our heroes and pin them to the colorless ground, making them scream in severe pain as Rosie cries violently, then Mr. Ink finally drains their life and colors by touching them simultaneously, with the screen only fading to black.

On another part of the Central City Entertainment District, a happy Trisha Jr. is just about finished recoloring the entire district, only leaving a formerly green traffic light to color green. "And this should be green!" Trisha Jr. said as she dashes up to the formerly green traffic light and rapidly colors it green with her green crayon. "Aah, now that's better!" Trisha Jr. sighed happily as the screen zooms out of her to show the rest of the area already colored green. "Looks as if I've saved the world all by myself!" Trisha Jr. bragged cutely as she closes her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. "Isn't that right, everyone?" Trisha Jr. asked as she got no response. "Huh?" Trisha Jr. asked herself as her eyes pop open and notices that our other heroes aren't there, then sets off to find Edward and company. "Mommy? Daddy? Maes? Rosie? Uncle Alphonse? Grandma? Mahasa? Jennifer? Martin? Roy? Riza? Jean? Maria? Where are you?" Trisha Jr. asked in worriedness as she looks around and can't find our other heroes while her voice echoes. "Where the heck are all of you!?" Trisha Jr. asked in despair as she puts her hands over her cheeks, but when she found her family and friends, she is shattered to see what was left of them. **"NO!"** Trisha Jr. screamed as she sees our lifeless, colorless heroes on the colorless ground, with Trisha and Alphonse changed back to their normal forms after Mr. Ink's sadistic attack while he screen zooms in on them, then the scene cuts to Trisha Jr. rushing over to them. "Oh, mommy...Daddy...Maes...Rosie...Uncle Alphonse...Grandma...Mahasa...Jennifer...Martin...Roy...Riza...Jean...Maria...Not you too..." Trisha Jr. whimpered sadly as she falls on her knees and weeps with her head down, but then remembers she has crayons! "Wait a minute!" Trisha Jr. said as she stops weeping and lifts her head with a smile. **"I'VE GOT CRAYONS!"** Trisha Jr. exclaimed happily as all her crayons are arranged around her while psychedelic lights flash on them, then pushes up Edward, Winry, who has a lifeless and colorless Rosie in the carrier attached to her breasts, Maes, Alphonse, Trisha, Mahasa, Jennifer, Martin, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria so she can color them with their respective colors. "I'll have you all fixed up in a jiffy!" Trisha Jr. yelled as she colors Edward red with her red crayon, colors Winry pink with her pink crayon, colors Rosie light pink with her light pink crayon, colors Alphonse gray with her gray crayon, colors Trisha white with her white crayon, colors Maes light red with her light red crayon, colors Roy blue with her blue crayon, colors Riza yellow with her yellow crayon, colors Mahasa light blue with her light blue crayon, colors Jennifer light yellow with her light yellow, colors Jean green with her green crayon, colors Maria purple with her purple crayon and colors Martin light green with her light green crayon. "There! Good as new!" Trisha Jr. exclaimed as she puts her hands on her hips until she is shocked to see that coloring our other heroes' respective colors did nothing as their lifeless and colorless bodies fall back onto the colorless ground, heartbreaking Trisha Jr., all while the background music dies off sharply. "My crayons are beautiful...Just...Not magic..." Trisha Jr. muttered sadly with her eyes closed and head down as the screen turns down to her armload of crayons and follows them as she lets them drop from her hands. They fall in slow motion. Some of them break when they hit the ground. The sound of snapping wax reverberates in the air. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Trisha Jr. screamed furiously with her arms in the air as the screen zooms out of her to show the black and white Earth. And besides, Trisha Jr., in this big dark world, you're all alone and blue. What are you going to do? **"I'VE GOT IT!"** Trisha Jr. exclaimed happily as the screen zooms in to show her happy confident with her arms in the air, having found the solution to this color-theft problem.

The Fullmetal Alchemist: Unlimited Color Restoring Concert Stage, The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – March 26, 1999 10:13 AM/Central City Main Street, Central City, Amestris – March 26, 1999 10:14 AM/The Central City Entertainment District, Central City, Amestris – March 6, 1999 10:15 AM

At the Central City Park, Trisha Jr. is about to sing a shortened version of the Love Makes The World Round song from The Powerpuff girls to restore the world and its inhabitants' color, with the help of our other heroes once their respective colors are restored on a playhouse-sized stage she designed and built herself! To begin, an extreme close-up of a pair of sticks striking a snare drum pull back to reveal Trisha Jr. at a kit on a stage, laying down a backbeat, with the Fullmetal Alchemist: Unlimited logo on it. The color begins to return to the scene as she plays, the camera pulling back to follow it. Roy, holding a blue electric guitar, Riza, holding a yellow electric guitar, Mahasa, holding a light blue electric guitar, Jennifer, holding a light yellow electric guitar, Jean, holding a green electric guitar, Maria, holding a purple electric guitar and Martin, holding a light green electric guitar, stand off to the left of the kit. After a four-beat intro and four bars of drums, they has been revitalized and they begins to play as they smile, joining in with the Elric toddler. The color advances toward Edward, holding a red electric guitar, Winry, holding a pink electric guitar and a happy Rosie in the baby carrier attached to her breasts, Maes, holding a light red electric guitar, Alphonse, holding a gray electric guitar and Trisha, holding a white electric guitar, stand on the right, then they come back to life and join in as they smile. All three play a Beatlesque melody together for seven electric guitars before Trisha Jr. begins to sing. "Open your eyes and take in everything that you see!" Trisha Jr. starting to sing a the color radiates out from their stage and into the park. "Look at all the colors like yellow, blue, and green! We can take an airplane and fly across the globe! Look down upon the colors, everyone come on, let's go! Because...!" Trisha Jr. sang as the color reaches Central City Main Street and the Barrel-Chested Truck Driver With Short Brown Hair And Large Stubble Wearing A Red Trucker Hat, A Scottish Plaid T-Shirt, Blue Pants, Brown Shoes, Gray Socks And A Brown Belt With An Ovular Yellow Buckle Between It, revitalizing them as he smiles. "Love...! Love..! Love...! La-la-love! Makes the world go round!" Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin sang as the color reaches all the people and the rest of the world Mr. Ink silenced, in the Central City Entertainment District, the Crying, Eleven Month Year Old Baby Girl With Only One Baby Tooth Wearing Purple And Yellow Baby Clothes In Her Pink Buggy, the Bald, Male Bulky Construction Worker With A Thinner Stubble Wearing A Yellow Construction Worker's Hat, A White T-Shirt, Blue Pants, A Light Brown Construction Worker's Utility Belt, White Socks And Brown Construction Worker Boots, etc., making all of them smile. Our heroes repeat the chorus as crowds of people from all over the world, including the initial people and animals that our heroes restored their lives and color to, gather around the stage, hysterically cheering in delight, all while they dash by the color-restored the Message In The Bottle Banner On A Bus Stop. "Open your ears and listen what the world has to say! Hear the birds and bells and you will have a brighter day!" Trisha Jr. sang as the people of the world are now pushed up to the edge of the stage and enjoying every note. "Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart!" Trisha Jr. sang as Mr. Ink, in a nearby alley, has overheard everything, and upon peering out to investigate, is truly infuriated by the entire scene as everything he had silenced and made black-and-white has been reverted in short order thanks to Bubbles and the song while clunching his right fist, resulting in him turning into Super Mr. Ink! Without The Lightning's magic! Who is simply a ten foot tall version of him but with the ink from his body dripping out. "If you want, you could sing with us, it's the perfect place to start!" Trisha Jr. sang as the screen cuts back to the stage and zooms in on Trisha Jr. in steps. After that, Edward slides to the edge on his knees and begins to rock out, more Jimi Hendrix than George Harrison, as psychedelic lights flash across him. An enraged Super Mr. Ink, now at the back of the crowd, grows sharp teeth, fangs, horns and claws and climbs onto their heads and tries to rush the stage in a vain attempt to stop the music and restore his lovely silence of a black and white world. Edward angrily sees him coming and fires an energy beam from the head of his red electric guitar. It hits Super Mr. Ink dead center, leaving him silently recoiling in agonizing pain, anguish, and agony before his color is restored, thus turning back into the silly, talking, colorful and cheerful elf Rainbow again via cracking out of his evil, demonic, silent and black and white form like an egg. "Love...! Love...! Love...! La-la-love! La-la-love makes the world go round!" Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin sang as the scene cuts to a multi-colored screen, where our heroes pop into view one by one, then they sing the chorus one last time, the background and their bodies fading to black to leave only their heads at the end, think Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody" video and you'll get the idea. To end the song, Rainbow's face pops into view, laughing. Once the song came to an amazing close, the people of the world cheer so loud the Martians can here it! Then the scene cuts to Rainbow and our heroes on the stage. He is about to thank Edward and company for restoring his color and getting rid of his frown by singing to them. "Thank you, all for returning my color and throwing away my frown!" Rainbow thanked as he points at his happy face that beared a frown with his right index finger while putting his left hand on his left hip, with Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin having proud looks on their faces. "I owe it to you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Edward, who still has a proud look on his face. "And you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Winry and Rosie, who still have proud looks on their faces. "And you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Maes, who still has a proud look on his face. "And you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Trisha Jr., who still has a proud look on her face. "And you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Alphonse, who still has a proud look on his face. "And you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Trisha, who still has a proud look on her face. "And you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Roy, who still has a proud look on his face. "And you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Riza, who still has a proud look on her face. "And you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Mahasa, who still has a proud look on his face. "And you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Mahasa, who still has a proud look on his face. "And you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Jennifer, who still has a proud look on her face. "And you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Jean, who still has a proud look on his face. "And you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Maria, who still has a proud look on her face. "And you!" Rainbow squealed as he smiles at Martin, who still has a proud look on his face. "I'm back!" Rainbow shouted as he points at himself with his right thumb with his left hand still on his left hip. **"RAINBOW THE ELF!"** Rainbow exclaimed cheerfully with his arms spread and eyes closed as the screen zooms out of him to show the cheering people of the world, though now Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin are disgusted, then proceed to beat Rainbow by breaking his nose, which lets out blood, breaking right fingers, giving him a massive black eye in his left eye, knocking most of his teeth out and breaking his cheek with their electric guitars as punishment for his actions he committed as Mr. Ink, leaving him semiconscious and a battered mess while lying on the stage and whimpering in agonizing pain, then our heroes look down on him in pure anger. **"OBVIOUSLY SING SING IS THE PLACE FOR YOU!"** Trisha Jr. snarled as she points at a battered and bruised Rainbow with her left index finger while the elf twitches his broken fingers. "But..." Rainbow whimpered in pure pain as he continues to twitch his broken fingers.

Sing Sing Correctional Facility, Ossiging, New York, United States – March 6, 1999 10:15 PM

At the Sing Sing Correctional Facility, a very sad Rainbow is in a cell, having to still face some time in lockup for the trouble he caused Earth as his dark alter ego as the screen zooms out of him.


End file.
